Harry Potter Truth or Dare
by WolfxPatronus
Summary: During the Golden Trio's last year of Hogwarts, Hermione wants to start a Truth or Dare session in the Room of Requirement. What will happen in there? Read to find out. First FanFic. Please comment and tell me your ideas on how to continue the story. Rated M for a reason.
1. Intro

**A/N I decided to try and keep most of the relationships the same as in the book, for this story because I don't really love the fanfics where they change it up too much. I'm not saying there won't be moments where it gets a little uh let's say different, but you know (at least you will). (This is also my first fanfiction so don't be too hard, but constructive criticism is appreciated and if I continue writing stories lmk your thoughts on what I should write about) **

**Chapter One**

It was December 23, two days from Christmas and the Golden Trio was finishing up their 7th year of Hogwarts. It had been eight months since the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone was still recovering. People were still trying to re-build parts of the castle after re-bounded curses and jinxes left gaping holes in walls or even took out entire rooms, and families were still trying to move on after one or more losses. Ron's brother George still hadn't gotten over the loss of his twin brother and lost most of his sense of humor. George almost never left his room anymore and had taken over Fred's bed and wardrobe. When George did leave his room, however, he had red swollen eyes and he never spoke to anyone. No matter what anyone said or did it seemed as though George would never be back to his former self. The Trio decided to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break because it was there last year and they wanted to spend as much time as they could there before they left.

"Bloody hell it's cold out," muttered Ron to Harry and Hermione as they walked into the village of Hogsmeade.

"Well why didn't you grab your coat before you left, Ronald?" replied Hermione walking into the Three Broomsticks.

"Well I didn't think it would be _this_ cold out." said Ron.

"Sometimes I don't know why I decided to date you with all of the complaining you do." said Hermione a bit playfully.

"Merlin's beard will you two stop bickering? You guys have been together almost 8 months and you still won't shut the fuck up." said Harry sounding mildly irritated.

"Anyways I've been thinking…" said Hermione "since its Christmas break and most of the people had the same idea as us for staying here for break I was thinking we should get some of the 6th and 7th years together to play a game of Truth or Dare."

Both Harry and Ron turn to stare at her.

"You mean the game we used to play as 2nd or 3rd years?" said Ron incredulously.

"Well, yeah, but not in the same way we used to.." said Hermione sounding mischievous, "For starters I think we should spice it up a bit. Let's say we have everyone take Veritaserum for the truths and put a charm over the room forcing people complete their dare."

"At first I wasn't so sure about this whole thing, but with these new twists I think it might make the game really fun. I'm down." Harry said enthusiastically.

"All right invite everyone you think should be there

and tell them to meet outside the Room of Requirement tomorrow night. Got it?" said Hermione pleased with Harry's support.

"I mean if both of you are going it looks like that means I don't really have a choice.." said Ron

"Great! Make sure you invite multiple houses as well. We don't want all Gryffindors," said Hermione, "Well I'm going to the Room of Requirement to get everything prepared for tomorrow night. I'll see you guys later" said Hermione exiting the Three Broomsticks.


	2. The Game

**Chapter 2**

After the discussion with Hermione, Harry decided to invite Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor. He also decided to invite Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw and much to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin.

"What the hell were you thinking inviting Malfoy here?" said Ron the next day while he and Harry were waiting outside of the Room of Requirement.

"Well for starters he did help us in the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry replied

"Yeah he's still a git though!" said Ron, "Or did you just forget about our previous six years of school with him?"

"Come on you don't want to hear any of the secrets the Slytherins have?" said Harry

"Hi guys, your early!" said Hermione appearing from around the corner.

"We wanted to help you get things ready." said Harry

"I mean there's not a whole lot you can do," replied Hermione sounding slightly amused, "Its the Room of Requirement, it'll prepare everything for us."

"Oh right.." said Harry somewhat confused.

"Let's go in, I've already told everyone what to say so they can get in." said Hermione

When they entered the room they say saw 12 chairs sitting in a circle all with a small vial of clear liquid beneath them. The trio chose their seats and waited for everyone else to arrive. Finally when everyone had arrived they started the game.

"First we should should set the ground rules." said Hermione, "First for every Truth you have to swallow 4 drops of the Veritaserum under your chair. Next, there is a charm put over the room making you complete your dare if you accept it, you can choose not to accept it and take off a piece of clothing, but once you have decided you cannot change your mind."

"Who wants to go first?" Hermione said.

"I will!" said Seamus enthusiastically, "Dean, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." said Dean confidently

"How many times have you masturbated in a single day?" said Seamus

"Uh.. 5 times.." said Dean blushing after drinking four drops of his Veritaserum. "Uh Harry Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Harry although he was slightly unsure of himself

"I dare you to make out with anyone in this room for 5 minutes straight."

"Is that even a dare?" said Harry relieved motioning for Ginny to stand up.

Harry and Ginny made out for the full 5 minutes and then sat back down.

"Ok so Hermione, Truth or Dare?" said Harry slightly out of breath.

"Easy, Truth." said Hermione already drinking the Veritaserum.

"Have you and Ron had sex yet?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we did the day after the Battle of Hogwarts." said Hermione without missing a beat.

She then looked over at Ron who was now the same color as his hair.

"Hey babe Truth or Dare?" she asked Ron

"Uh… I mean...Truth I guess…" said Ron still embarrassed about the previous question.

"Did you and Lavender ever have sex?" Hermione asked.

After drinking the Veritaserum he replied "No. We were going to, but then she got really annoying and I drank the poison and we ended up breaking up."

"Ahh so was I your first?" said Hermione.

"It's not your turn anymore." said Ron, "Pansy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Pansy replied.

"I dare you to suck Malfoy off in front of everyone." said Ron with a huge smirk.

Pansy at first looked startled, then looking from Ron to Draco started to walk towards Malfoy. When she got there she made him stand up and pulled down both his pants and his underpants. Draco's semi-hard, slightly bigger than average cock sprang out and Pansy started by licking the tip then putting the whole thing in her mouth and slid it down her throat until she hit the base. She then put her hand in her panties and was simultaneously rubbing her clit while sucking Draco off. Draco then started to tense up and Pansy took his cock out of her mouth just as Draco reached his climax, cumming all over the floor.

"Holy Fuck..." Draco half yelled as the euphoria of his climax overwhelmed him.

"Now that was fucking hottt!" said Cho, and Draco looked around to see bulges of varying sizes in the pants of the guys and faint wet spots growing on some of the girls. Draco smirked as he took in the scene.

"Hey Cho. Truth or Dare?" Pansy said smirking just as much as Draco.


	3. The Game (Continued)

"Hey Cho. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." responded Cho.

"I dare you to go and make out with Weasley over there." Pansy said her smirk growing even bigger.

"What the fuck? No way! I'm not making out with anyone, but Michael." she said looking at her boyfriend Michael who was across the room.

"Take of a piece of clothing then.." said Pansy slightly disappointed. She wanted to get back at Ron for her dare.

Cho took off her shirt exposing her black bra that was underneath.

"Hey Draco, Truth or Dare?" Cho asked the blond haired boy as she was pulling off her shirt.

"Um… Fuck it, Dare." said Draco.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear for the rest of the game." Cho responded.

Draco, although realizing backing out of the dare would mean he only had to take off one piece of clothing, did not want to be seen as a coward and stood up and did as he was instructed, stripping down to his gray boxers. Sitting back down he said,

"Michael, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Michael replied.

"What is your weirdest fetish?" Draco said.

Michael immediately turned red and started to drink the Veritaserum.

"Uhhhh... Fuck… midget porn…" Michael said turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?" he said as quickly as possible to direct the attention away from him.

"Dare." Ginny replied without hesitating.

"How bad do you need to use the bathroom right now?' said Michael after a moment's pause.

"Uh, not that bad why?" replied Ginny slightly puzzled.

"How about now?" Michael said smiling and pointing his wand at her.

Ginny, feeling the slight pressure in her bladder growing stronger by the second looked at Michael with a even more confused look.

"Wha-?" Ginny began.

"I dare you to hold that in for as long as possible then and when you finally reach your limit you have to piss right here in front of everyone."

Ginny glared at Michael although she was determined to follow through with the dare.

"Fine," said Ginny still glaring at Michael who was again smiling and watching Ginny, "but i'll make you regret this."

Everyone began staring at Ginny who was feeling of her bladder inflate more and more as more and more time passed. Finally Ginny abruptly stood up pulled down both her pants and her panties exposing her perfect hairless pussy, turned towards Michael and pushed as hard as she could. Michael began smiling, but his smile quickly turned into a look of horror as he saw the stream of golden liquid heading right for him. He tried to move out of the way but Ginny was not going to let him off that easy and turned following Michael as he fruitlessly attempted to avoid the seemingly never ending stream. After what seemed like 10 minutes of straight pissing, the flow, coming from Ginny's pussy, started to slow and eventually the last few drops dribbled out and landed into Ginny's panties. Ginny stood up, sighed, pulled her clothes back on, and sat back down. Michael Corner, now thoroughly soaked with piss, shakingly made his way back to his chair and sat down making a wet 'plopping' noise when he hit the chair. Everyone else who was silent throughout this whole ordeal, started to breakout laughing. Harry and Ron both now had tears in their eyes from laughing, and were reenacting Michael's face when he realised what was about to happen. Ginny turned with a satisfied smirk to Seamus and said,

"Seamus, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." said Seamus mostly because he was terrified of what Ginny's dare would be.

"Who was the first person you had sex with?" Ginny asked.

"Well uh... I haven't really had sex yet…" said Seamus while staring at the same spot on the floor.

Everyone turned to look at Seamus.

"You mean to tell me you've never had sex before? Like never put it in? Never?" Draco said incredulously.

Seamus continued to look at the floor.

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to change that then." said Luna speaking up for the first time all night.

Neville turned to look at Luna.

"But I thought you wanted to be with me.." said Neville sounding close to tears.

"Oh I do Neville, but can't you tell we have a friend in need?" Luna replied.

Neville immediately brightened up at hearing Luna said she wanted to be with him.

"You know what, fine. But I want in on some of the action." said Neville surprising everyone by allowing Luna to fuck someone else.

Luna then walked over to Seamus who was still staring at the floor. When Luna reached Seamus he looked up at her.

"Well what are you waiting for silly?" said Luna.

She then started stripping down starting with her shirt until she was fully naked. Neville saw this and too stripped naked. Seamus continued to sit there awkwardly until Luna pulled him to his feet and took her wand out of the back pocket of her pants which were now lying on the floor. She then pointed her wand at Seamus and suddenly he too was naked. Luna then waved her wand again and a bed appeared in the middle of all of the chairs. Luna then sat down on the bed and motioned for Seamus to come over. Seamus slowly walked over to the bed looking like a schoolboy who was about to present a project in front of the whole class. When he got close enough Luna pulled Seamus on top of her making Seamus yelp with surprise. Seamus's then flaccid penis began to expand as the skin to skin contact excited him. Luna noticed this, sat up a bit, and started guiding Seamus's penis into her. Neville then hopped on the bed with his relatively short penis already hard. Luna looked as she was enjoying herself with Seamus pumping in and out of her and now with Neville's dick in her mouth. Luna then reached down and started rubbing her clit as Seamus thrusted inside her. Watching this proved to be too much for everyone else and all of the boys watching had whipped out their own penises and started stroking themselves and the girls had stuck their hands in their panties and started fingering themselves. Soon even self pleasure wasn't enough for people.

"Fuck it!" Pansy said stripping off her clothes.

She went over to Draco, ripped off his only remaining piece of clothing and started throwing herself on him. Soon everyone had followed suit with Pansy and started fucking each other as well. Dean Thomas had joined in with Michael Corner and Cho Chang who were fucking although both were still half dressed. Harry and Ginny had created a mattress and were doing it doggy style on top. Hermione and Ron were also on a mattress and were thrusting into each other while passionately kissing. Soon one by one people started finishing, usually by couple, until everyone had been coated in a sticky, sweaty mess.

After everyone had cleaned up (with a collective "Scourgify" charm) Hermione announced.

"I think we're all done for today. Although what do you guys think about one more time before break is over?"

**A/N Lmk how this chapter was. Also tell me if I should continue writing this and if I do what should I add (PM if its kinda odd and you don't want in the comments XD) If you ****guys don't think I should continue this then lmk would you want more stories like this or more plot based stories. Thank you all for reading and I'll try to keep this as up to date as I can. Have a good day.**


End file.
